The invention relates to wheel drives for motor vehicles, and more particularly to improvements in front wheel drives for automobiles and analogous conveyances. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in front wheel drives of the type wherein the output element of the engine drives a continuously variable speed transmission hereinafter called gearing or infinitely variable gearing) which, in turn, drives the front wheels by way of a differential.
A front wheel drive of the above outlined character is disclosed in European Pat. No. 0 035 806. The engine extends transversely of the direction of forward movement of the vehicle, i.e., the engine is substantially parallel with the axle for the rear wheels. The axes of the rotary input and output members of the infinitely variable gearing (which is an endless belt transmission) are parallel to the axis of the output element of the engine. The effective diameters of the input and output members are variable to thereby change the ratio of the endless belt transmission. The secondary member of the belt transmission is coaxial with the differential. The just described front wheel drive is advantageous in many types of motor vehicles, especially in relatively small vehicles. The reason is that the engine for use in a relatively small vehicle is sufficiently short so that it can be installed transversely of the direction of forward movement. However, such front wheel drives cannot be used in full-sized motor vehicles because the engine is too long and/or because the space requirements of the transmission which is to be used with a transversely mounted engine are excessive.